<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astronaut In the Ocean by You6Are6All6Sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134334">Astronaut In the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep'>You6Are6All6Sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astronaut In the Ocean, Day 18, Don't know if it worked, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Masked Wolf, tried to do a funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astronaut In the Ocean by Masked Wolf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Astronaut In the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried my hand at humor 😅 don't know if I really succeeded or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Astro-naut!" </p><p>"Oh gods no. FINAN!" Sihtric and Uhtred both groaned, as much as they loved Finan this needed to end. They could only take the same song being sung over and over for so long. Three weeks, who in their right mind sang the same song for three weeks. Their shouts of course did nothing to deter their Irishman from continuing his serenading.</p><p>"What you know about rollin' down in the deep?<br/>When your brain goes numb, you can call that mental freeze" Finan's voice carried out of their room, where he had also been spending an inordinate amount of time. Brushing off the other when they asked him about it.</p><p>"When these people talk too much, put that shit in slow motion, yeah<br/>I feel like an astronaut in the ocean"  He would always shut the door on them when they would try and figure out what he was up to.</p><p>"Finan, babe. As beautiful as your voice is you've got to stop. We can't take much more of this song. Please." Uhtred was at the door, trying to get his lover to stop. Sihtric and he had finally gotten tired enough to devise a plan to figure out just what the hell Finan was doing. Uhtred would stand at the door and try to be distracting while Sihtric went in through the window. It wasn't a very good plan, but curiosity and desperation clearly outweighed good strategy. </p><p>"Fin, unlock the-" Uhtred didn't finish as he heard Finan stop singing and a bit of a commotion then silence. </p><p>"By the gods! Finan? Are you making a dancing video?" "N-NO!" Oh, they were never going to let him live this down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>